Lady Luck
by MetricMachine
Summary: After her friends declined, Emmy and Layton have a night out at the casino. (Also, holy crap, this is the first long oneshot in quite a while.)


A bright and cheery day greeted the interior of Gressenheller University. Even more so, the students that passed the halls seemed equally joyous, happy to have time off after rigorous exams. Luke was preoccupied, talking to a bird that perched on the open windowsill. Layton hummed a familiar tune as he finished the last of his grading for the day. All seemed fine.

Save one woman that sighed and sank into the couch in discontent. It was audible enough to catch the professor's attention.

"Emmy? Is something troubling you?"

Emmy continued to pout. "Sorry to worry you, Professor. I'm just a little down, that's all."

"Why is that, if I may ask?" His eyes broke away from his work to meet hers.

"Well... it's just… my evening plans are ruined. Some friends of mine promised we'd go out and have a good time tonight. But all of them cancelled at the last minute."

Layton gave a look of sympathy. "That's too bad… I'm sure they would be willing to reschedule for another night."

"Fat chance. They all have busy lives and this was one of the only nights they were free." She crossed one leg over another, kicking it around impatiently.

'Surely you could just spend the evening at home and relax."

"I do that _every_ Friday as it is, Professor. I can't go another with just watching the telly! I'm pretty sure I watched all the late-night movies twice over by now!"

"Go out alone...?"

"That sounds miserable."

As the words left her mouth, she was struck with an idea. With a grin so wide, she clasped his hands with hers. He was left momentarily bewildered.

She barely skipped a beat. "Professor, go out with me!"

"…Huh?"

"Huh!?" The supposed proclamation nearly had poor Luke fall from his spot on his stool, scaring off his new feathered friend.

Momentarily realizing the connotation of her words, she rubbed her back of her head in embarrassment." _I really need to work on thinking before speaking,_ " she thought to herself. The woman waved off the baffled look that grew on his blushing face.

"Let me er…try that again. Ahem, since my friends bailed out, would you like to be my escort for tonight?" She quickly added, "You know, as a friend."

Her clarification calmed his jumpy heart. He supposed if she _did_ mean otherwise, he would not have minded taking up her offer sometime in the future. Imagery of what would it entail filled his head briefly. Perhaps a dinner at a nice restaurant, a walk around a twilit park, stargazing… He crushed those thoughts flat, in fear she would notice. Or was it in fear he had already submitted himself to his own candid thoughts?

His mind came to a realization then. "I apologize, but… I don't think I can. I'd be leaving Luke at home alone. Not to mention…" He wanted to say a lot. That maybe people they'd know might misinterpret that they're dating. That perhaps this might be looked at as overstepping boundaries between the two of them as workmates and friends. There, he found something that might be easier to say.

"Not to mention, wouldn't you much rather be escorted by someone else?"

"Oh, I see." Her voice had a dejected tone. "I thought that maybe we could spend some time together. To test the bond of our friendship."

"Test the…bond?" He repeated.

Luke began to wonder aloud. "Come to think of it, you always have enough time to hang out with me, Professah."

"Well, aside us being friends I _do_ have a responsibility to watch over you."

"Sure, I guess. But you went to see my dad for this one 'archeology expo' last weekend."

"He needed someone to help with a demonstration—"

"Ok, but what about the week before that when you went to see Randall and the others at Monte d'Or for a huge festival?"

"That was—"

"Or how about—"

"O-Ok, ok! I suppose I do see your point." Hearing his extensive schedule was one thing, but he never realized how sorely he had neglected her. It was never brought to his attention before, and he had thought that he treated everyone equally.

Layton turned to see her fiddle with her bowtie, she seemed lost in her own thoughts.

Emmy had done more for him than her job ever required. Leaving small bagged lunches for him, making his tea, staying up with him as he worked... the list went on. She neither complained nor expected anything in return.

He could see why Luke's statements gave him weird pangs of guilt. He felt as though he had taken her kindness for granted.

"Emmy?"

She blinked, snapping out of her thoughts before facing him. "Yes?"

"If I can find someone to look after Luke, I accept your invitation of a night out."

He felt powerful arms wrap around him for a near oxygen-cutting squeeze. "Oh, thank you! I promise, it'll be the best night you've ever had!"

A hopeful gleam returned in her eyes as she took hold of his hands. "Alright then, would… tonight at 8:30 suit you?"

"Yes, that shouldn't be an issue…So I hope."

"In any case, don't forget to dress sharp! Where we're going, style is our only option."

The rest of the day was easily spent, as looking for a babysitter was a hard task. Unfortunately, Luke's parents were much too far away to pick him up for the evening. Poor Layton searched high and low, but all had their own plans or were not available. However, one woman did take some interest, but admittedly, even he had a hard time comprehending what she could want in return for her services. At first she was unsure rather or not to even help him.

"Oh, I don't know, dearie. I would love to watch the boy, but my little puzzle shack gets hectic when I'm not around," the elderly woman gave an apologetic smile.

"Please, surely there must be some arrangements we could make. Perhaps he can come over to help you out during the evening. He seemed to be quite fond of your cat…" Layton looked down at his shoes to find said cat looking up to him with a sleepy smile.

"I do remember him and Keats getting along quite well. He seemed more of his pet than mine," Granny Riddleton chortled. "Well, I guess I could use the extra help, but I don't want to overwhelm him with what I normally do."

A questioning look crossed his face, if only for a moment. What particular activities could this woman possibly partake in that would warrant such a response? "Please, I'm begging you. Emmy—Well, I'm sure you've met her on several occasions—she invited me to be her escort tonight, and no one could take Luke on such short notice."

Only then did her usual Cheshire cat grin belie a mischievous glint, as if she took note of an interesting fact. "Is that so?"

"Yes. And I'd very much hate to let her down. I fear I've already have been neglectful and complacent with her as is. It seems as of recent I've been paying attention to everyone else except her. I want to set things right." Layton's hat covered some of the shame that filled his eyes.

"Ah, ah, ah! Say no more! I'll be more than happy to help you out."

"You will? Oh, thank goodness… Is there any way I can repay you?"

She stifled her tittering with the back of her hand. "I'm sure that time will come eventually. But let's not focus on that now, you've got a hot date to worry about!"

The tophatted man sputtered as she gently ushered him to the front door. "No, no, no… It's not quite a date, much less a…a _hot date_ —"

He was outside before she said anything more.

"Just bring me the lad, and you two have yourselves a good time. Toodles!"

The door shut behind him.

"Oh dear."

At the very least, he did find someone…trustworthy to watch over Luke. All that was left was searching for a suitable outfit. He found a dark three-piece suit quite easily amidst his closet. It was still pressed, and well-protected from dust and moths.

He nodded in approval. This was more than satisfactory to her request.

After a quick shower, he got changed and proceeded to check his appearance in the mirror.

As he tied a velvet red necktie to complete his image, he heard, "Wow Professah, you look great!"

Layton looked over his shoulder with a small smile before turning to him. It was the first in a while that he felt confident of how he looked.

"You think so?" He puffed out his chest a bit as he adjusted his collar.

"Yeah! I don't think I ever saw you in that suit before."

The well-dressed man turned back to the mirror and proceeded to dab cologne behind his ear. "It's been in my closet for some time. I haven't worn it in years."

"Since you're all dressed now, maybe you can tell me about who's babysitting me."

"Oh, yes, right. You'll be going over to Granny Riddleton's home for the evening. She's apparently quite busy with her tasks, so if you could, please lend her a hand."

Luke scratched his head under his cap. "What kind of things does she do aside looking for puzzles and giving them a home?"

"I'm afraid that's one mystery you will have to solve on your own when you see her."

Once they were ready, the pair left his home to his first stop.

"Oho! Well, don't you look sharp, Mr. Layton," the elder glanced at his features. "Why, if I were a few years younger…"

He responded with a good-natured smile and touched the brim of his hat. "Thank you very much. And thank you for agreeing to look after Luke here."

With a small nudge at the boy's back, he sent him over to her side. "Now, I don't need to say this, but… Be good, Luke."

"'Course! Have fun on your date with Emmy!" He waved along with Riddleton.

Layton staggered a bit as he walked to his car. "It's not a—! Oh, never mind. Have a good evening."

He had all but resigned to the notion at that point.

The next stop was Emmy's humble flat.

Parking the car in place, he reached over to his wrist to check the time.

" _Ah, good. I made it with five minutes to spare,_ " he thought as he leaned back in his seat.

Somehow, he already felt exhausted before his night even started. He supposed it was the babysitter hunt along with some nervousness. Nervousness? Why now of all times would he feel nervous? It was only a small night out with Emmy.

When was the last time he ever had a moment of leisure with only one other person for an entire evening? Clark was his go-to partner in archeology and both met up to exchange stories but only over tea. Randall, Henry, and Angela he had recently reunited with; and it was only in a group would they attend a function of sorts in their new busy city.

Emmy on the other hand, he had only a few instances where they were both alone. Most of those times were during work hours, barring the first time they had both met. Generally speaking, she was a vivacious and bright woman on and off the job. However, that was the most that he knew about her. They both never spoke nor interacted so personally before.

The feelings almost equated to a boy picking up his date to the prom. This was ridiculous, he hadn't felt this way since college. And for a friendly arrangement at that!

Finally stepping out of his car, he briskly walked up to one of the first doors on the bottom level of the apartment and gave a knock at the door.

"Coming!" a feminine voice answered.

He heard the unmistakable sound clicking heels before the door opened.

If he didn't have gentlemanly restraint, his jaw would have slackened.

He was met with a red dress that was snug enough to show curves he didn't know Emmy had. A slit that showed a dangerous amount of toned legs, and a top that showed an ample chest were contributions to a waiting heart attack. Would this be an outfit of choice for a casual outing with a friend? If that was the case, he can't imagine how she would dress if this was a real date.

"With a stare that intense, I can't help but feel flattered," Emmy smiled as she tossed her faux-fur shawl over her shoulders.

"Ah." Layton willed his mouth to move as best as possible. "Ahem, good evening, Emmy."

"Good evening, yourself." She glanced over his appearance. "Right on time _and_ well-dressed to boot."

"Being punctual and careful with one's appearance are qualities a gentleman should have."

"Fair enough."

"That being said, I apologize for so rudely staring, I was just a bit…surprised. You look quite stunning, beautiful even."

It was her turn to appear timid and embarrassed. "H-hey now, cut that out. Come on, time's a-wastin'."

He then remembered a small detail. "Of course, but er… You never did tell me where exactly we would be going tonight."

"I didn't?" She was met with a shaking head. "We're off to the casino, of course!"

Layton raised his eyebrows at her. "I didn't think you were one to gamble."

"I'm not much of a gambler, no. But I don't mind trying my luck every so often. Shall we be off?"

He locked her proffered arm with his. "Of course. You'll have to give me directions on where it is, however."

The car ride there has been the same as any other. Aside Emmy pointing the way, the two talked every so often with a casual topic in mind. As he recalled, Luke was often the one that chimed in and carried most of the conversations along with her. With her alone, it felt quiet and slow. By no means was this bad to him, as he still enjoyed listening to her.

In the middle of their conversation, she then remembered something important. "Er, since I did pick the location, are you sure you're ok with a casino? Do you even gamble?"

"It's perfectly fine. While I may not gamble, it's still enjoyable to watch someone else play."

An intimidatingly large building came to view as he parked his car. If he had to guess, it also doubled as a hotel to its patrons. Similarly dressed people walked to and from the guarded entrance. A worried look graced his features. A place like this would normally mean higher stakes and more money spent.

He felt a hand over his and he turned to see a small smile. "I know what you're thinking. Relax, I'm just here for a little fun and to look good doing it. I'm not blowing my life's savings or anything."

This earned a smile in return. "I should hope not."

Past the flashy entrance was a grand, carpeted interior that showcased lines of slot machines with an occasional betting table or two. Various tables featured well-known games from roulette to blackjack. This would be a challenge to decide if she had not thought of her budget.

"I think I'll start with the slots."

With a nod of acknowledgement, Layton allowed her to lead him to one of the more modest slot machine models.

"I'm counting on you to be my good luck charm, Professor!" As if she was really channeling luck, she vigorously ran her hands along his forearm.

"I'll… do my best," he chuckled.

A pull of the handle led to a few coins. Two more, and a handful of coins came out. Subsequent tugs led to the machine taking some of her winnings back. The machine held a particular pattern, not yielding much, but not taking enough to where it was noticeable.

The man sat idly at her side, looking between her and the slot machine. He was momentarily entranced by the illuminating colors that danced on her skin as she played. How her expressions were anywhere from thrilled to subtly let down. How she would pump her fist up in excitement or slouch in her seat.

"So, what do you think of my chances at getting a jackpot?"

Her words snapped him from his reverie. "Chances?"

Layton studied the moving wheels for a moment. She could almost see the gears in his head turn as he constructed a response.

"Well, naturally, these machines have the 'house edge', which most of the money would go to the casino regardless. You would not receive consistent returns. Since there are three wheels with what I assume to be five different symbols, that's about a…. 1/125th chance or 0.8%, if you're wondering percentages. However, this is without taking into account the machine's behavior when—"

She held up her hands in defeat. "Hold it, hold it, hold it! How'd you even come up with those numbers?"

He smiled a bit. "Once you understand how to calculate for probability in these scenarios, it's actually quite simple. Would you like me to explain how find the probability for slots?"

Emmy cringed ever so slightly. "M-Maybe some other time. Well, the night's still young and the slot machine can only offer so much thrill… So let's try for something else!"

The night seemed to have the same outlook as the slots. Although her winnings have been decent, she still lost money overall. Each time that she turned to Layton for advice on her next play, she felt her head spin at his reply. Considering his extensive knowledge on casino games, that might be the very reason she has not seen him play _anything_ the entire night. Then again, she would probably caution against gambling as well if she knew the same as he did.

Emmy found herself at the bar with a sullen expression sometime later. She gave a sigh, staring into the margarita glass in front of her.

"I'm sorry the night hasn't gone so well for you thus far," Layton looked to her with sympathy.

She puffed out her cheeks, the way a young girl would. "More than that. Despite betting so little each turn, it feels like those efforts completely failed after checking the returns of each game…"

After that statement, she took a small sip from her glass. "I guess I can call it quits after one final game…"

"That would be recommended."

"Unless…" He saw a particularly determined look on her face. "Maybe I can bet the value of my dress at the poker table."

"A-Absolutely not! They don't… Casinos do not allow the gambling of clothing! And even if they did—I'd loan you money before it would come to that!" Layton sputtered.

"Oh come on, I was just joking," Emmy grinned at his reaction.

"That neither looked nor sounded as if you were joking." He loosened his tie slightly. It felt particularly warm in the room, and he would rather not hazard a guess as to why.

"Judging by that reaction, and… all the various things you had to say about almost every game I played, it sounds like you could loosen up a bit."

She nudged her glass over to him, prompting a drink. He only raised his eyebrows in mild intrigue and mirth in response before placing it back in front of her.

"Remember that _I'm_ your ride home," he responded wryly.

"Riiight…"

"Besides, you asked me the outcomes for each game."

"I… I was just hoping that as my escort and my partner, you'd encourage me a little and… skew that perception a bit? Just to make me feel good about giving a try."

He looked quizzical as he tried to understand her. "You mean…lying?"

"Nonono… Not _lying_ , er… Optimism! I wanted you to be optimistic!"

"I see. I suppose I didn't instill much confidence in you with the information I gave…"

The two sat in silence for short while, unsure of what else to say.

Layton was the first to speak. "I'm sorry... I realize now that I didn't quite meet your expectations as a good escort. And what you asked of me was for moral support, not probabilities with gambling."

Her fingers tapped against the bar counter, eyes elsewhere. "No, it's my fault. I wasn't clear with what I wanted. Besides…"

The pause caused him to turn to her.

"I think you're a great escort as is for just showing up," she said with a smile gracing her lips. "I know I practically begged you to come, but... I really appreciate it."

As if it was contagious, he smiled back. "It was my pleasure."

"Maybe we can do this again? Perhaps somewhere cozy like a café somewhere?" Emmy nudged him with her elbow.

"Of course. I take it you're ready to leave then?"

"Just oooone more thing. Then we can go."

After she finished her drink, she led him to the poker table where a small crowd had gathered to watch the competitors. Some of them leered over at their newest addition to the group, others smiled and waved. She happily took her spot among them and started placing her bet. Emmy then noticed that her partner went missing. Just as she was about to go look for him, he returned to sit in a chair just behind her.

"My apologies. I simply wanted an extra seat so that I may sweat a few hands."

She looked back to him as if he had grown two heads. "…You're going to sweat on me? I'm not sure how to feel about that."

Layton pulled his hat over his eyes. "Heavens no— I suppose you're not familiar with poker jargon. I didn't mean that I would actually…perspire on you. I meant that I'll be watching you."

She nodded, as she watched the cards being dealt. "Oh, well, why didn't you say so? In that case, sweat on me as much as you like!"

Her eyebrows furrowed as soon as the statement left her lips.

Layton shot an inquisitive, yet humored look at her. "Ah…"

Face reddened, she turned to him. "Sh-Shut up!"

The look vanished as quickly as it came. "I didn't say anything."

"Your face said enough," she muttered and puffed out her cheeks.

The game began shortly after she snatched the cards from the table. While she knew how to play, she still was what most would call a beginner at poker. It was luck, bluff, and minor skill as far as she was concerned. She did relatively fine in the beginning. Her chances began to wane as the game went on, and it was likely that she would be out after a few hands.

It was then that she felt…strange. As if her chest fluttered and her shoulders were heavy. She stole a quick glance behind her to find that Layton was staring rather intently at her. It felt as if her soul was laid bare before his deep, dark eyes. Upon further inspection, he was actually peering over her shoulder to have a look at the cards.

She nearly heaved a sigh in relief. Or was it disappointment? Regardless, the game nearly came to an end when she noticed the number of chips she had left.

"You sure you don't want to quit now while you're ahead, little lady?" one of the players called out.

"Even looking at that handful of chips is makin' me nervous for ya…" said another.

Layton frowned, sensing the impatience and anger from her.

He reached his hand out to her and clasped her shoulder. Just like that, her temper vanished. Emmy looked to him, bewildered. The bewilderment only progressed as he leaned in close.

His breath tickled her ear. "You must have a clear head in poker."

"Easy for you to say! You're not the one getting patronizing looks or being talked about…"Emmy grumbled.

"While this may be true, I find that they are only being rude to try ridding themselves of a potentially dangerous player. Why, I might even hazard a guess that they might not know what to do in the presence of a wonderfully talented lady."

Her cheeks lit up as soon as she heard "lady". With a small pout, she tapped her fingers against the table in front of her. "…Darn it! Professor, can't you just let me be angry for once?"

"But of course. Your anger is well-justified. Do you still feel upset?"

"…No. And it's your fault too."

He chuckled. "I accept full responsibility. More to the point, I'm fairly serious. Strategically speaking, it would make much more sense to coax a player into staying in longer for more money than to push them out."

"Huh… I guess so, now that I think about it."

"Well, seeing as the dealer is still shuffling the cards, would you like an overview of your previous hands and where you would need improvements?"

She took a moment to glance around the table to see some of the contenders laughing amongst themselves. Her fists clenched at the sight. "Yeah, I'd appreciate that. Thank you."

"Now, first you must relax. That will help immensely with decision-making. Then…"

His voice was surprisingly soothing to her. While he was pressed for time, he was sure to be detailed in how each hand went, and ideas of improvement. And he was sure not to over-complicate matters to where she was lost. It seemed as if she had the matter of overthinking when it came to choosing which card she should change.

—

Just as the dealer placed her cards face down in front of her, he finished up. "Looks like my time is up... Best of luck, Emmy." He reached to give her shoulder a light squeeze. It inadvertently sent a shiver down her spine.

"Ahah… D-don't worry, Professor. I got this."

Sure enough, she did. Almost consecutively, she won most of her hands and the small handful of chips she sacrificed turned into a mountain sometime later. Perhaps, all she really needed was a push in the right direction.

The game came to an end when most of her competitors ran out of chips or decided to forfeit. It was then that Layton witnessed the same sparkle in her eyes that she wore at the end of a battle. She carried herself with more dignity and grace than before, politely thanking them for a good game. Perhaps to make up for being sore earlier from their heckling. He noticed that as she seemed restrained as she converted her game chips to money before taking him by the arm.

As she silently led him outside, she was sure to walk a good distance from the entrance before squealing and surprising the professor. Emmy clung to him and twirled him along with her, nearly lifting him off the ground.

"I won!"

"You won," he affirmed.

"I won, I won!"

Emmy pulled him into a slow waltz to the muffled jazz music from inside the casino. He was surprised, missing a few steps before gradually falling into rhythm with her. When she looked up at him, he could see still see the sparkle in her eyes. It still shone a mischievous, cheeky glint.

Once she rested her chin on his chest, he asked, "Ahem, so… how much did you earn from this adventure?"

She snatched the envelope filled with money from her purse. A hand moved to the back of his head, nudging him downward to her level. He felt the weight of the envelope tap against cheek as he witnessed the smuggest smile on her face.

"Twenty-five thousand."

Layton was taken aback. "T-Twenty five…"

"Grand," she finished.

He looked upward as he recalled, "That would explain why I saw one of your instigators crying on our way out..."

He felt her laughter reverberate on his chest as she held him tight. "I guess so."

Only soft sounds of jazz filled the air as they meandered in place.

"I really couldn't have done without you, professor. Had you not pointed out what I was doing, I would have been leaving flat broke."

"You had the ability to do well this entire time. I just…gave you a nudge."

"There you go again with that," she hid her blush within his waistcoat. Emmy gave him a wary look afterwards. "Which leads me to this question: How did you know all of that if you don't gamble?"

He cocked his head to the side. "Well, you asked if I gamble—which I don't. Not if I have ever gambled before—which I have."

"…You're one sly man, you know that?"

"Come now, I wasn't trying to be misleading in the slightest." He quickly changed the topic. "What do you plan to do with your winnings?"

"Hmm… feel like eating at a fancy restaurant with me tonight? My treat. Ooor would you rather go Dutch?"

"As lovely as that sounds, I need to pick up Luke. It's getting fairly late and I'd rather not leave him with the babysitter for too long."

"Ah! I can get Luke a gift! He _was_ eyeing that one teddy at the toy shop the other day…"

He chuckled. "Try not to spend too much at once."

—

Emmy stood outside of the car after he reached her apartment.. "I want to say…Thanks again for tonight. I really had fun."

He leaned a bit against the steering wheel as he turned to her. "Don't mention it. I enjoyed tonight as well—"

She cut him off with a gentle kiss on his cheek.

When she pulled away, she replied with a smile, "That was for the prize money."

As he floundered, the car's horn pierced through his words. Hershel jolted backwards in response before nervously chuckling.

She laughed it off before walking off and waving. "See you at work tomorrow!"

His eyes could not help watching her walk away until she was inside. "S-See you at work."

When he went over to pick up Luke, he was met with a haggard looking boy and Granny Riddleton in the doorway of her little house.

"Ah! I was beginning to think you might have gotten into something… interesting, Heheheh." Granny's smile was ever present.

"And what, pray tell, do you mean by that?"

"Never you mind," she held up a hand and ushered Luke over to him. "You better get a move on, sonny. It's just a little past eleven now, and I'm sure you're tired."

"Yeah… but I had lots of fun! Thanks!"

The two made their way to his car when Luke asked, "So how did your date with Emmy go?"

"It was not a—" he stopped short, giving up entirely. "Er, we had an eventful evening. And how was your night?"

"…Uh." Luke adjusted his crooked cap as he laughed. He wouldn't know where to begin. "Eventful. I had lots of fun though."

"So I've noticed…" he seemed wary of his activities, but did not question further.

"Are you gonna go on another date with her?"

Layton cleared his throat in response. "It was simply an outing, not a "date". I assure you that we're _not_ romantically involved. …That aside, should she want to have another outing, I would be happy to accompany her."

"Ah…"

As much as Luke would have liked to mention the lipstick mark on his cheek as an argument, he decided against it.


End file.
